My kidnapper
by My mirror image
Summary: Tyki loves Allen he can't take not having her anymore so he kidnapps her! what will happen?   This is my first story so all comments are good so R&R...Tykixfem Allen. i do own nothing  Rated M for lemon in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Allen woke up from a dreamless sleep at light tapping at the door she thought it was her father just coming home drunk again. How wrong she was.

"Coming dad" she called then she looked at the clock in her bedroom, "little early for Dad to be back, even when he gets really pissed he still comes back after midnight" she thought as she pushed the light blue covers off her bed.

The cold nipping her at like knifes, she shuttered at the coldness. Then she reached over and grabbed her dark blue dressing gown. She was putting it over her shivering body when the tapping turned into loud knocking.

"COMING" Allen shouted "god, do you have any patients Dad" she muttered to herself making her way down the stairs.

As she was about to open the door when something hit her "why didn't Dad have his keys" this went through her mind, but it was to late the door bust open.

"GRAB THE GIRL" she heard a eerie voice shout.

She couldn't move she was frozen with fear, even with her instincts screaming at her to run, scream, do anything but stand still.

Then she felt someone grab her and jab her in her arm she looked around and saw a man injecting some pink liquid into her body. She started to shake with fear to what was going into her body, she couldn't just stand her she thought then she started to fight back.

She stomped on the mans toes. When the man winced in pain Allen pulled the needle that was in bedded in her left arm, but it was to late all the pink liquid was in her body.

Allen was about to make a run for it but the man grabbed her left arm. When the tried to hold Allen back again she turned around and punch him in the gut.

"You bitch" the man muttered out when he let go of the girl and put his hand to his stomach.

Allen took the opportunity to make a run for it. She ran out the house and down the steps, but she ran straight into the chest of another man. She hoped it was some one they know, that would save her but it was not so. The man grabbed her arm and pushed her into what looked like a black SUV.

When Allen was in the vehicle she saw a man the sat opposite her.

Allen vision was getting fuzzy so she could not see the man propel and she felt like she was about to pass out.

"hello kitten I been waiting for you" the man sitting opposite said and Allen knew exactly who it was.

"T-tyk-I" Allen struggled to speak propel.

"Shh led the drug take affect kitten" the man named Tyki lent over and brushed some of the shivering girls hair out of face.

Allen's heart filled with terror she wanted to cry scream but she was too weak from whatever the man had injected her with.

She felt Tyki touch her face then she snuck into the darkness


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the shortness of the first chapter **

**I don't own nothing. **

**Thank you the four people that give me very nice comments **

**Enjoy!**

Tyki placed his Allen on his dark red king sized bed. Tyki watched the still unconscious girl, he admire her long sliver hair, her thin pink lips, her slander body, her pale skin. He even loved her strange red scar that ran down her left cheek. She was really unique; she was a prize that should be treasured.

Tyki bit his lip, he wanted her. To kiss her, to touch her, see her the way no one else would.

There was knock on the door, then it opened and a maid came in curtseyed and said "Lord Tyki Mikk, you have a guest" then she left.

Tyki clicked his tongue in annoyance; he hated that he at to leave his little kitten.

He looked down at the sleeping girls face. Tyki then Lent down and gently laid a kiss on her thin pink lips.

Tyki then brushed some of Allen's hair out of her face and left to see who interfered with his time with his Kitten.

Tyki walked to the living room where his guest was waiting for him.

Tyki knock on the door lightly before he entered.

"Cross, what an unpleasant surprise" Tyki said trying to keep a smile on his face.

Cross was leaning against the fire place with a cancer stick in his mouth.

"You too Mikk" The red haired man said. The red haired man stood up straight.

"When I came home last night I noticed that my daughter was missing and my door was broken, know anything about that Mikk" Cross said in a cold as Ice voice and gave a cold look at Tyki.

"Well I've lost the bet" Tyki said sarcastically, pulling out his phone.

"Bet" Cross asked frowning

"Yeah I bet that you wouldn't notice till next week, but I lost" Tyki said dialling a number in his phone.

"YOU BASTARD, WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER" Cross shouted pulling a gun out of a leather strap on his leg and pointed it at Tyki's head.

Tyki just looked at Cross, Then put the phone to his ear. "Earl, I lost the bet and I need back up with Cross" Tyki said and then snapped his phone shut and slipped it back in his pocket.

"Now there is no need for that thing so put it away" Tyki said with a serious tone.

"NO, not until you tell me where she is you noble bastard" Cross said in a hard voice.

"She is fine, I swear I would never hurt her" Tyki said as if Cross insulted him.

Cross lowered his gun a bit.

"Then why kidnap her?" Cross asked the noble man in a smartass tone.

"Well how else am I going to get her to notice me" Tyki said sarcastically.

"Idiot, she already noticed you and she liked you a lot, can't see why" Cross said lifting his gun back up again.

"I know" Tyki said with a real smile.

"Gave back my daughter or so help I will..." Cross was cut when a maid came and announced that the Earl was here.

Tyki hated his adopted father, but sometimes he was grateful that he had a lot of power because he was a duke, plus he adopted a lot of smart, creative people which made him stronger. It was had to go against him.

"I hope I am not interrupting, o well I don't care" the Earl said in a happy go lucky voice as he entered and sat down.

Cross looked at the Earl then at Tyki and lowered his gun.

"What the fuck is going on" cross asked getting more and more pissed off by the minuet.

"Right Marian, my son is going to marry Mrs. Walker weather you like it or not" Earl said plain and simple.

Tyki just stood there smiling.

"What the fuck are you crazy or what" cross said staring at the fat mad man.

"Cross you can go alone with this or you can't either this is going to happen" Tyki said with a smug smile.

"You can't do this she is my daughter you bastards" Cross said in a pissed of tone and rising his sliver gun for the third time.

"No she is not. I did some digging and she is really the daughter of Manna walker the duke of England and she was going to marry my son since she was 3 years old anyway." The Earl said and both Tyki and cross looked surprised.

"What has Allen said about this" Cross asked knowing that he lost his daughter.

Tyki smirked knowing that he had won.

"She is fine with it, but you can't see her she is sleeping" Tyki said in a smug tone.

"Whatever, I will be back to see her so don't think you have won" Cross said then stormed out and slammed the door behind him.

Tyki looked at the Earl.

"My son is a liar who would have thought" The Earl said and his never leaving smile got a bit bigger.

Tyki looked at Earl "what do you mean" Tyki asked

"You lied about Allen knowing all this and she hasn't even woke up yet" Earl said getting up to leave to go back to his mansion.

"So I know she will be ok with it" Tyki reassured

"For your sake be it" the Earl said

"Bye earl" Tyki said shutting the door in his face.

"Bye Tyki" the Earl said at the door that was just slammed in his face.

Tyki was making his way back to see his Allen when a maid was rushing up the corridor.

"Lord Tyki the young lady has woke up and wants to see you now" the maid said

and stared to walk away.

"Well this is going to be a busy day" Tyki thought and started to walk again.

**This is my first story so tell me what you think, if hate it of if you liked it. **

**Thank you again for the nice comments I got from you very nice four people. **


	3. REWRITTEN Chapter 3

This is the re-written chapter

**Sorry have not updated in what feels like forever been ill lately so sorry. **

**Thank you for those lovely people who have R&R **

**This chapter is a short one as I said I am not very well so sorry again. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

Tyki entered the room seeing a very pissed off Allen in pink nightwear with black ribbons on, her blue dressing gown on the floor.

"I see you have woken up kitten" Tyki said shutting the door.

"O don't kitten me you pervert" Allen said with a voice filled with hate towards the man in front of her.

"I'm so hurt, how could you call me a pervert" Tyki said fake hurt

"But you are a pervert I mean you kidnapped me" Allen said very pissed off.

"But I did that out of love kitten" Tyki said stepping closer to Allen.

"Huh, love you say. If you really loved me you would do the normal thing, you know ask me on a date" Allen said taking a step back the every step back Tyki took a step forward.

Allen then stepped back again and hit a wall, Tyki smirked and stepped forward and stopped right in front of a now a slightly worried Allen.

"I am leaving now" Allen said trying to push Tyki out of her way.

Tyki just pushed up against her more so that Allen could not move.

"What makes you think I will let you leave, kitten" Tyki said in a low voice that made Allen shiver.

"h-huh" was all Allen replayed

"What cat got you tongue, kitten" Tyki said leaning down so they were face to face.

Allen didn't replay instead she just gulped.

Tyki couldn't help himself the pleading in her eyes was just to cute and her lips, her lips was just to perfect, he lent down a placed his lips on her o so perfect ones.

Allen tensed she was getting kissed by a man who kidnapped her. Her heart was racing so fast but she didn't know why her heart was racing so, she just hoped that Tyki would not notice but alas God was not on her side.

Tyki pulled away for some air.

"So you do like me" he said in a much to smug tone for Allen's liking

"W-what makes you say" muttered Allen trying look anywhere but at the man in front of her and trying to hide her light pink blush.

"Your heart was racing" Tyki said grabbing her chin and looking into her light gray eyes. "Look at me I want to see your beauty" Tyki said leaning in for another kiss.

This time Tyki lick Allen lower lip for more of Allen's sweetness. Allen gasped in surprise, Tyki seeing an opportunity slid his tongue into Allen's hot wet mouth. Allen closed her eyes and stared to kiss back.

"WHAT AM I DOING" she screamed inside her head.

"O SHUT UP, and enjoy the kiss that you wanted since you meet this man at the poker shop" Allen argued with her self in her head.

"Yeah I know but I didn't want it to be like this" Allen said in her mind

Allen was then brought out of her inner argument by Tyki slipping his arms around Allen's waist to bring her closer to his body. Allen the put her arms around his neck still kissing him back.

Tyki then pulled away Allen eyes were still closed not realizing that Tyki had pulled away.

Tyki chuckled lightly which snapped Allen out of her daze.

"See I knew you loved me" Tyki said in a cocky voice

"s- Shut up jerk" Allen said turning a dark shad of red.

"I'm not a jerk Kitten" Tyki said picking up Allen and placing her on the bed.

"w-what are you doing" Allen asked looking a bit helpless as Tyki pined her arms above her head.

"Well when two people love each other they show it by…" Tyki lectured until Allen cut him

"Who said I love you" Allen said cutting off whatever Tyki was going to say.

"Well you might not what to admit that you love me, but I can tell by the way your body is reacting to my touch" Tyki said as he lend down and started to suck on Allen's neck.

Allen bit her lip to hold back a moan.

Tyki pulled away from his kitten's neck and saw a very red mark on her neck, Tyki smirked when he saw Allen who was lost in pleasure.

Tyki then leant down and whisper in a low and deep voice "Want me to continue, Kitten?"

Allen didn't know what to do all she knew was her body was screaming for more, more pleasure that only this man in front of her could deliver.

Lust took over and Allen put her arms around Tyki's neck and looked into his eyes and nodded and smiled sweetly.

Tyki grinned at how Allen was acting she was drunk with pleasure, but Tyki didn't mind he thought it was sexy.

Tyki lend down and kissed Allen who was lying on the bed waiting for Tyki, he licked her lower lip asking for entrance Allen happily opened her mouth for the intoxicating man that was kissing her. Allen ran her fingers through Tyki's short black hair which was in a loose ponytail until Allen pulled the bobble out and his hair fell around his face.

Tyki hands went exploring Allen's slender body.

Allen gasped when Tyki pulled away from the kiss and started to unbutton her nightwear top.

Her top was completely unbuttoned now show off her silk black bra. Tyki than slipped his own T-Shirt off and Allen couldn't help but star at his 6 pack the same for Tyki couldn't help but star at Allen's surprisingly big breasts.

Tyki lend down and started to lay butterfly kiss's on Allen's body from her neck to her navel

Allen moaned with pleasure she wanted more.

KNOCK, KNOCK. "Tyki can I come in I want to see the girl you kidnapped, TYKI LET ME IN" squealed a high pitched voice on the other side of the door.

"Go away Road" Tyki hissed getting off Allen and making his way to the door, but before Tyki got to the door it burst out revealing a small spiky blue haired girl.

Allen quickly coved herself up and sat up.

"Tyki how could you not tell me that you were going to nap someone, only after the Earl told Daddy and Daddy told me, why didn't you tell me?. anyway I brought some skirts and shirts for the girl you kidnapped the Earl told me that she was going to live with you now so he told me to bring some stuff for her, he also said that she was a small girl so I just brought stuff that are my size .O yeah why are you not wearing a shirt?" Road said while bringing in a huge suitcase

"o so I am living with you am I" Allen asked Tyki. Tyki just nodded and gave a small smile.

"Tyki get out now" the blue spiky haired girl said pushing Tyki out of that room

"Why?" Tyki asked

"Me and.." Road stopped because she didn't know the girls name

"Allen" Tyki said simply

"right me and Allen are going to try on clothes and talk about you so go away and for god sake put a shirt on" Road said in one breath and shut that door in Tyki's face.

**This was re-written and now I think it is ok. Next chapter will be about what Road and Allen talk about. Remember R&R xxx **


	4. Chapter 4

**Road: wake up wake up WAKE UP *stamping feet***

**Me: five more minutes Road. WAIT ROAD *jumps out of bed* what the hell are you doing in my bed room? **

**Road: Me, Tyki and the Earl want you to write more of your story**

**Me: wait what about Allen?**

**Road: She is hoping that you don't, she is kind of scared about what will happen to her**

**Me: Good point. Guess I should get writing then**

**Road: you forgot something **

**Me: o yeah the thing. I don't own -Man or anything for that matter. **

**Sorry about that thing there I was board very board. Anyway there is chapter four. Enjoy **

"So you are the one that has caught my uncles heart" Road said creeping closer to the bed were Allen was sitting still blushing from what happened with Tyki before Road hat burst in and probably saved her from the worst choice of her life. To think she was acting like one of the woman that her father had bedded before he met Anita who was going to be her step mother, her real mother she never met slept with cross who was her dad and nine months later there was a baby left on his doorstep who was Allen.

"Hey don't day dream when I am talking to you" Road said pouting.

"Sorry ... Road right?" Allen asked unsure of the girl's name.

"Yes. Now I am going to show you some outfits and you better like them" Road said lifting a black fluffy suitcase on the bed.

Road unlocked her suit case the as she was about to open it she stopped and looked up at Allen and saw the curiosity in her eyes and smiled then opened it and saw Allen's face lit up with colour as all the different coloured cloths.

Road giggled which made Allen look up.

"What is so funny?" Allen asked stepping off the bed and making her way next to the blue haired girl.

"You the way your face lit up at the sight of the cloths, have you not even seen casual Gothic punk Lolita" Road said throwing Some of Tyki's cloths out of a draw and putting Allen's new cloths in it's place.

Allen shook her head and Road froze and stared at her in horror.

"You never ever" Road asked still frozen

"Never" Allen comforted

"You sure" Road asked putting a short black dress on the bed and black tights plus knee length boots with laces and black frilly panties with bra to mach.

"well now you know what it is now, go take a shower which is through that door and change into this and Tyki will be drooling" Road said pointing to the door to the right to the main door and then the bed and left for the door as Allen started to walk to the bathroom door.

"Hey Allen I know you like Tyki so stop pretending because he like you a lot too so give him a chance" Road took a deep breath "I know he kidnapped you but he probably through that it was for your own good. So just give it a try" Road said as she closed the door behind her as she left.

Allen stood in the shower thinking about what Road said and she was starting to realise that she had a little crush on him.

**I know short but it is like midnight and I am tired sorry. I will write chapter 5 hopefully in the next day or so. Remember R&R your comments help me so R&R please. **


End file.
